Tides
by a red burn
Summary: Felicity finds out role playing turns Oliver on. Stabelished Felicity/Oliver. PWP.


**_Notes:_** PORN WITHOUT PLOT. Total mindless fun because we really need one of those sometimes okay? Ok!

I know I have to update my other fanfic We Are Oceans, but I'm distracted and since it doesn't follow any particular timeline there's no rush in being updated. BUT I WILL. I have a lot of the next chapter done and almost all of the last chapter done. UNBETA'ED.

If anyone's so inclined, you can follow me on twitter for updates, news, to urge me to write or update or to just talk about Olicity. You can find me under _haveaHaven_

x

When he comes down the stairs she isn't surprised to see the bruises on his face; she's come to learn them by heart, the way they move around his wrinkles, the different shades of blue and purple and black, and how gently she can touch him before it stings. It still doesn't stop her heart from weighting heavily in her chest, doesn't stop her lungs from constricting.

She reaches for him automatically, one hand on his chest, palm splaying against the hardness of his muscles as her other hand hovers over his cheek, fingers fluttering above the swollen skin under his left eye. She sighs, upset that she's too used to the sight. "Let me get you an icepack."

He holds her instead, fingers wrapping around the hand that was resting against his chest, the other cradles her face, gently avoiding the bruise on her cheekbone. "Sometimes you really need to just listen to me."

She watches his eyes go dark with anger and shakes her head. "I'm okay. I already put ice on it; it's not going to get worse."

Her cheek feels sensitive to the touch and to any movement she makes, but she hopes the ice that had been resting on her skin for several minutes won't allow the red swelling to turn purple. She can easily hide the bruise with make-up, but knows that no amount of concealer is going to erase what Oliver saw.

It isn't rare for an undercover job to go wrong, but it's not common either. Usually she manages to sneak away unscathed even if Oliver ends up on the bad end of a few punches. Tonight, however, she had fallen victim of too little time and not enough sleight of hand. It had been one miscalculated punch that grazed her face more than it hit, but to Oliver it's all the same. "When I tell you to get out, you get the hell out."

"If I had done that we wouldn't have the information we needed." She raises her eyebrows and tilts her head towards the computers desk, where her current search is running.

"It doesn't matter if it means you're going to get hurt."

It's not often Oliver offers an honest peek at his feelings so when he does it completely throws her off kilter. Her defensive posture softens immediately and she smiles. "It was just a graze. I ducked at the nick of time and hey I even kicked him in the groin so yay!" She shakes her fists in the air enthusiastically and it brings a smile to Oliver's lips, chasing the clouds over his eyes away.

"You changed." It's a statement that makes her roll her eyes.

"Well yes, a black mini dress isn't exactly the attire for criminal activities in underground lairs."

She loves going undercover, loves putting on a persona different from hers, to pretend to be someone else for a night. The role play gives her a rush of adrenaline that often makes her wonder if that's how drug users feel like during their high. But once the job is done and the danger has passed, she likes to strip away from what she isn't and be again who she is. As soon as she arrived at the foundry she traded the tight little dress for the navy blue sweater and white polka dots flowy black skirt, black pumps for one of her sensible flats and in minutes she felt herself again. She hadn't bothered to tie her hair, but the glasses were back in place.

"I prefer the librarian look in any case."

Felicity smiles, running her hands down his chest and making the bedroom eye she had trained for hours in front of the mirror for the job tonight. "Why Mister Queen, wasn't I so absolutely lavishing in that little piece that left so little to the imagination?" Her voice has the sexy quip she had used on several men tonight, easily falling into character as she flirts with Oliver.

Of course she hadn't expected the reaction she got. It doesn't matter how long she's been sleeping with him, she always forgets just the kind of effect she has on him, the way she has him so easily wrapped around her finger. She isn't the kind of girl to role play, to use sensuality as means to an end, but the way his eyes blacken instantly with lust gives her a little satisfaction, makes her think that _maybe_ she can do this again sometime.

Oliver's hands grip her hips, pulls her closer and she feels the air around them shift, thickens and cackles. She looks up because in her flats she barely reaches his chin, and licks her lips in anticipation. Like an invitation his mouth crashes down on hers and the hardness pressing against her stomach tells her that oh yes she's _definitely_ doing this again.

Her lips are already parted when he meets her, his tongue pushing against them as he sweeps the inside of her mouth and sucks on her bottom lip. She lets out a little whimper that grows unsteadily in the back of her throat, as her hands sneak around his shoulders, fingers burying into his hair and gripping at his skin she presses her body against his.

"Too bad you're not wearing the dress anymore," he says when he pulls back, labored breath and dark eyes and swollen lips. "I've wanted to rip it off your body the whole night."

She thinks the desire that suddenly floods her body and pools between her legs is visible in her eyes because his face changes, he turns her around, grabbing her hair and sweeping it away from her neck. Felicity suddenly finds herself pressed against the computer desk as Oliver's hard body pushes into hers and when he leans down to whisper in her ear she has to brace herself against the desk because her legs suddenly go limp.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"I might." Felicity rubs her back against him and the sound he makes is so much like the grr she purrs when she wants to imitate him that she almost laughs. But she doesn't because he tightens the hold on her hair and pulls her head back, exposing her neck to him while his other hand travels down her tight until his fingers skim the hem of her skirt.

Oliver kisses the spot just below her ear and she can't help but sigh as the gesture makes every hair on her body rise to attention. His hand moves up her leg, fingers tracing invisible patterns as they slide up until he reaches her underwear and she flinches at the way her heartbeat accelerates at the contact. As he threatens to sneak his fingers deeper, she enjoys the delicious shiver that makes her toes curl.

"Oliver…"she moans but he doesn't move, let his fingers splay just on the edge of her panties, almost where she wants him, but not quite.

"Hmm?" Oliver releases her hair and wraps his arm around her middle, hand against her stomach as he holds her in place and against him. The friction between their bodies is instinctive by now and Felicity can't stop but create a lazy rhythm as he teases her.

"Stop teasing," she says, rocking her hips back, hoping the pressure will give him enough pleasure to continue with his slow and tantalizing search of her body. She gets the expected result, so when his fingers brush against her swollen bud she gasps.

"That good enough?" he asks as his thumb presses harder against her and she moans, her hands grabbing the edge of the desk until her knuckles turn white.

"No." Her voice comes out in a soft mewling so low she isn't even sure herself she said it out loud.

Oliver rubs her clit with his thumb, and then slides a finger between her folds, teasing her entrance. Felicity gasps again, tries to support her weight on the desk but with every movement of his fingers between her legs she finds it harder and harder to hold on.

"Oliver," she moans, rocking against his hand, urging him to push deeper, to rub harder and he does, slipping one finger inside, but keeping it there. Felicity falls back against him, one hand covering the one he has on her stomach while the other keeps a tight grasp on the desk. Oliver presses his lips against the skin of her neck, nipping gently until she's stop breathing hard.

"Tell me what you want."

"Oliver," she groans exasperated, rocking against his hand again, but he keeps still, refusing to give in.

"Tell me." He can feel her annoyance and frustration coming off of her in waves, but the desire throbbing against his fingers speaks louder and her fingers curl around his wrist.

"I want…" she closes her eyes, letting the feel of his warm hand between her legs wash over her. "I want you to make me come."

She isn't one for dirty talking, but whimpering and purring and moaning his name instead. He knows it turns her on, to hear him say exactly what he's going to do to her so when he's so inclined, Oliver prefers to push her over the edge then pull her right back until she's angry enough to say the things she's thinking but doesn't have the courage to say.

Of course his dirty talking and her dirty talking are on completely different levels but he'll enjoy the victories as they come.

"Hmmm. As you wish," he breathes against her ear, nibbling her earlobe just as he pulls his finger out and pushes two in. Her fingernails sink against the skin of his wrist as she gasps again.

The sound of the door being coded in and unlocked catches them completely by surprise and Felicity almost yelps as she jumps away from Oliver and quickly smooths down her skirt, turning around to see Diggle stepping down the first stair and stopping mid stride.

"Did I just walk into something?"

He looks torn, debating whether to go back out or continue down as if nothing happened and clearly not doing a big job of hiding the grin across his face. Felicity wonders if they look as guilty as she feels and ignores Diggle, choosing to take her seat and cross her legs, taking the time to calm down and pretend she isn't as sexually frustrated as she feels. She doesn't have the courage to look over Oliver to check if the evidence of what they were doing is still visible under his pants.

"We were just talking." His voice is so hoarse and unsteady that Felicity can feel the desire dripping from every word. He clears his throat and steps closer to her. "I'll finish you later," he whispers and his warm breath wraps around her ear and she holds her own breath, "with my mouth."

Felicity bites her lips to stop from moaning out loud, recrossing her legs tightly as the feel of his mouth on her clit hits her full force, as she remembers his expertise and the knowledge of exactly how to drive her mad.

She lets out a long breath as Oliver walks away to talk to Diggle, trying to focus on the search in front of her, on anything but the way her body is still begging to be touched, for the desire pooled in her stomach to be released.

She realizes it's going to be a very long night.


End file.
